Yo Puedo Esperar
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Mientras Harry esta fuera del país Peter conoce a un chico misterioso llamado Wade Wilson e inmediatamente inician una relación por motivos desconocidos para Peter Wade se va dejando a un destrozado Pet ¿Cómo le hará Harry para reconstruir su corazón?. HarryxPeter
1. Chapter 1

_Yo Puedo Esperar_

Pareja principal: Harry/Peter

Parejas secundarias: Wade/Peter Tony/Loki Thor/Steve etc...

Lemon mpreg etc

**Resumen**: Mientras Harry esta fuera del país Peter conoce a un chico misterioso llamado Wade Wilson e inmediatamente inician una relación por motivos desconocidos para Peter Wade se va dejando a un destrozado Pet ¿Cómo le hará Harry para reconstruir su corazón?.

_**Capítulo 1: Peter conoce a Wade**_

_"__Sabes desde que te vi__  
__No dejo de pensar en ti__Es mi corazón que no es normal__  
__Sólo quiero estar contigo__  
__Aunque no pueda y me haga mal__Es algo sobrenatural__  
__Te quiero hasta el infinito__  
__Aunque estés con alguien más__mas_

_Yo Puedo Esperar- Mickael Carreira_

Eran inicios del ciclo escolar, Peter se encontraba con Mary Jane en el area de casilleros.

_**-hey Peter ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?-**_

_**-bien, fui el padrino en la boda de Tony y Loki la boda fue hermosa y se fueron a Hawaii de luna de miel apenas regresaron ayer-dijo Peter**_

_**-¿Cómo conociste a Anthony Stark?-pregunto Mary Jane**_

_**-es complicado-dijo Pet-ni modo de decirle que soy spiderman-penso Peter iban caminando juntos cuando Peter choco contra un muchacho y ambos cayeron al suelo.**_

_**-lo siento no me fije-dijo Peter**_

_**-no, yo lo siento no debo caminar con tantos libros-dijo el rubio **_

_**-te ayudo-le ayudo a cargar los libros**_

_**-¿Eres nuevo?-pregunto Mary Jane**_

_**-si me transfirieron la semana pasada y el director Coulson dijo que había un lugar disponible-dijo Wade**_

_**-debió haber sido el de Harry-dijo Mary Jane puesto que las inscripciones eran por cupos y Harry se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra.**_

_**-soy Wade Wilson-dijo el rubio**_

_**-Peter Parker-**_

_**-creo que eres el 1er amigo que hago-dijo Wade**_

_**-¿En serio?-pregunto Peter le hacia mucha falta Harry sobre todo desde que murio su Tia Jane**_

_**-si es enserio-dijo el musculoso en eso Luke choca contra Peter a propósito y Wade frunció el seño**_

_**-¿Hey? ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Wade**_

_**-hay Parker ahora que Osborn se fue conseguiste otro guardaespaldas ¿O Iron Man te puso uno?-pregunto Luke con cinismo **_

_**-y si asi fuese ¿Cuál sería el problema?-pregunto Peter tuvo una discusión con su equipo y opto por separarse de ellos volviendo a trabajar solo recibiendo el apoyo de Tony cuando las cosas se pusieran difíciles.**_

_**-eres poca cosa-dijo Luke y este Wade se enojó mucho no sabía el problema entre Peter y ese tipo frunció el señor y sin pensarlo Wade se lanzó a golpear a Luke con un certero golpe en la cara y como era de esperarse Luke le respondió Peter intento separarlos pero no pudo y Coulson llego a calmarlos.**_

_**-hey hey ¿Que está pasando aquí?-pregunto el director**_

_**-este idiota estuvo molestando a Peter-dijo Wade limpiándose la sangre de sus labios **_

_**-Luke a mi oficina, Wade vaya a la enfermería, Peter acompáñelo-dijo Coulson ya que a raíz de su separación su pasatiempo favorito es molestar a Peter y Coulson agradeció que Peter se encontrara con el nuevo parecía buena persona., **_

_**-esto no se quedara así-dijo Luke**_

_**-vamos a la enfermería Wade-Peter lo jalo del brazo **_

_**-no es nada-dijo Wade**_

_**-Por favor me defendiste y no me sentiré bien si no te acompaño-dijo Peter**_

_**-está bien-dijo Wade y revolvió los cabellos castaños y fueron a la enfermería**_

_**En la torre Stark**_

_**Tony estaba poniéndose al tanto de lo que ocurrió la última semana.**_

_**-¿Y Peter?-pregunto Tony**_

_**-hoy regreso a la escuela estaba contento-dijo Steve**_

_**-oh ya veo ¿Hicieron las juntas científicas?-**_

_**-las suspendimos pero Peter venía a comer-dijo Hank**_

_**-lo cuidamos muy bien en tu ausencia no te preocupes-dijo Natasha era lo que quería Anthony que Peter se sintiera en confianza con ellos y que no todas las personas son iguales, aun tenia fresco el recuerdo del funeral de su tía había perdido a su único familiar y el muchacho estaba destrozado Tony lo apoyo incondicionalmente.**_

_**-incluso le enseñe algo de defensa personal-dijo Steve**_

_**-le diré a Jarvis que prepare el auto me encantaría ir por el a la escuela-dijo Tony**_

_**-te acompaño amor y ya de ahí podemos ir a comer los tres-dijo Loki **_

_**-me encanta la idea- beso sus labios **_

_**-¿Me van a dar un sobrino?-pregunto Thor tomando la mano de Steve**_

_**-todavía no la estuvimos paseándonos por Hawaii-dijo Tony**_

_**-¿Y ustedes?-pregunto Loki con una sonrisa divertida observando las mejillas sonrojadas del capitán **_

_**-aun no es muy pronto-dijo Steve **_

_**En eso sonó el teléfono Loki contesto**_

_**- no él no está aquí está en la escuela ¿Quién habla? Ah lo comunicare con Tony-dijo Loki**_

_**-¿Quién es Loks?-**_

_**-es Harry Osborn pregunta por Pet- tomo el teléfono y contesto**_

_**-hola Harry-**_

_**-Anthony ¿Cómo esta Pet? Me entere de lo de su tia pero no pude marcarle antes-djo Harry**_

_**-él se encuentra mejor, te necesitaba-dijo Tony puesto que varias veces el muchacho pregunto por el heredero de los Osborn **_

_**-si me arrepiento de no haber estado junto a el-dijo Harry**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que sientes por Peter?-pregunta Tony**_

_**-¿A qué se refiere?, es mi mejor amigo-dijo Harry del otro lado del teléfono jugaba con una pluma pero no era posible que Anthony adivinara sus sentimientos. **_

_**-sea claro Osborn no solo lo quieres como amigo-dijo Tony**_

_**-¿Tan obvio soy?-pregunto Harry**_

_**-eres muy obvio Harry, cuenta conmigo-**_

_**-¿Contigo para qué?-**_

_**-para conquistarlo ¿Cuándo regresas -**_

_**Continuara... **_


	2. Chapter 2

Como ocultar que el tiempo ya paso  
Como callar el amor de los dos  
Si eres feliz dímelo por favor  
Yo se que el mundo a cambiado para siempre  
Te amare siempre a si aunque no seas mío

Como decirte que te quiero  
Y desafiara al mundo entero  
Como gritar que hemos soñado  
Si hemos perdido o hemos ganado

_Como Decirte Que Te Quiero-Eiza Gonzales _

_**Capítulo 2: planes **_

-¿Contigo como para qué?-pregunto Harry sin entenderlo aun todo

-para conquistarlo aunque sea un cerebrito es muy atractivo y no me sorprendería si alguien más estuviera detrás de el-dijo Tony

-¿Quieres que el este conmigo?-pregunto Harry

-si eres la mejor opción para el -dijo Tony

-regreso el otro mes para cuando termine el semestre-dijo Harry

- está bien, no te tardes Osborn- colgaron

-Pet se va a enojar contigo-dijo Loki

-me lo agradecerá-comento Tony sirviéndose una copa de vino y compartiéndole otra a su esposo.

-no tienes remedio-beso sus labios

En Inglaterra Harry marco el número de su compañía si quería conquistarlo debería empezar desde hoy

-empresas Oscorp-

-Felicia soy yo ¿Cómo está todo?-pregunto el castaño

-bien Harry ¿Necesitas algo?-

-sí que mandes un arreglo de flores de la florería más cara de la cuidad-dijo Harry

-¿A quién se las envió? A Peter?-

-se nota que me conoces muy bien-dijo Harry

-si señor ¿Las envió a la casa de su tia?-

-no, a la torre Stark-

-claro jefe-

-gracias- colgaron y Felicia pensó que si su jefe quería conquistar a Peter debía ser más romántico un simple arreglo de flores y anoto una estrofa de una canción para dejarla con el arreglo.

"aunque este lejos de ti no puedo dejar de pensar en ti pronto regresare y estaremos juntos."

A la hora de la salida

Wade se ofreció a llevar a Peter a su casa pero este se negó ya que Happy había ido por el.

-vaya tienes chofer particular ¿eres hijo de familia rica?-pregunto Wade

-no, ese es Harry-dijo Peter sonriendo, realmente lo extrañaba.

-Pet es protegido de Anthony Stark-dijo Mary Jane riendo

-solo somos amigos de ciencias-dijo Peter

-lo que tú digas-dijo Mary Jane como no creyendole y Pet se sube al auto

-¿A dónde lo llevo peter?-

-a la torre me gustaría hablar con Loki-dijo Peter puesto que estaba sintiendo algo extraño hacia Wade y cuando estaba cerca de el sentía mariposas en el estómago y eso era extraño y lo inquietaba como a todo adolecente.

-enseguida-

En la torre

-¿Crees que venga hoy?-pregunto Loki observando el fino arreglo de flores.

-eso espero- dijo Tony-al parecer no escatimo en gastos

-si se nota que es de la florería mas cara de la cuidad-dijo Clint

-repítenos el plan-dijo Steve

-¿Estas juntando a Pet con el hijo de Osborn pensé que no te llevabas con Osborn-dijo Natasha

-es diferente estoy teniendo tratos con su hijo-dijo Tony de pronto se escucha la voz de Jarvis

-el señor Happy está en el estacionamiento con Peter-dijo Jarvis

-gracias Jarvis y recuerden actúen normal-dijo Tony, en 10 minutos Peter acompañado de Happy suben a la torre y su mirada se fijo en el arreglo de flores

-mama ¿papa te trajo un arreglo de flores?-pregunto Peter

-no hijo son para ti, al menos eso dice la tarjeta-dijo Loki con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

Thor se rie de la actitud de su hermano.

-¿para mi? ¿Quién?-pregunto Peter tomando la tarjetita y leyó la nota en voz alta

"aunque este lejos de ti no puedo dejar de pensar en ti pronto regresare y estaremos juntos. Harry Osborn" ahora era el rostro de Peter el que estaba rojo y observo el fino arreglo

-espero que regrese pronto, lo extraño-dijo Peter olvidsandose del motivo por el cual queria hablar con Loki.

continuara


End file.
